<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you like boys, dumbass by jadawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135130">you like boys, dumbass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadawrites/pseuds/jadawrites'>jadawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, Idk if, If You Squint - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou Being an Idiot, M/M, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Questioning Sexuality, but I suck at it, but it is now, im trying to get better at tagging, is a trope, oh no we’ve accidentally been dating for a year and i just realised!!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadawrites/pseuds/jadawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe when people tell you that you act like Kenma’s boyfriend they know what they’re talking about, Kuroo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Recommended KuroKen Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like I having the writing style of an unhinged witch. Which is just who I am, really.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo had been friends with Kenma since they were younger. They’d been close as close as close could be for over a decade. At this point, Kenma was like a brother to Kuroo. He held him near and dear to his heart, and didn’t know what he would do if Kenma wasn’t in his life. So, of course he treated Kenma specially. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People never believed it, until they finally became accustomed to the fact that Kuroo and Kenma were a pair. However, in the early stages, there were always questions. Kuroo cuddled with Kenma because he was secure enough in his masculinity to do so, and it felt nice! He liked cooking for fun and if it fed Kenma, who rarely ate, then that was good, right? Besides, Kuroo wasn’t gay. He’d kissed girls before, and not in the same way some of his best friends have, where they did it because they felt they had to, and then immediately realized they weren’t into it. No, Kuroo liked kissing girls.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t against being gay though. Kenma was gay, so was the majority of his friend group. He just happened to be the only straight one, that was fine. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, he wasn’t into Kenma. Kenma was a boy, Kenma was his little brother. Except as Kenma got older, Kuroo found being Kenma’s big bro was becoming a little difficult. Not in the way one would think, really. Kuroo didn’t mind cooking for him, or cuddling him or letting him sleep in his bed. It was other people that made his life harder. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s been three months since Kenma started university, and Kuroo’s been struggling ever since. First off, these sleazy guys would not stop hitting on Kenma. Kuroo knew Kenma was pretty, but he also knew Kenma hated people he didn’t know invading his personal space. So, Kuroo dutifully made sure to get rid of all the unworthy guys that tried to woo Kenma, and if it just happened to be that all of them were unworthy, then so be it. Kuroo just wanted to make sure his best friend got the man he deserved. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That hadn’t been the only difficulty, though. Living with Kenma was... an experience. Kuroo loved Kenma, but the boy never wore a full outfit. In the warmer months he wore impossibly short boxers with one of Kuroo’s undervests, and as things got colder he switched to a sweatshirt. It was no longer possible to tell if he wore boxers as the sweatshirt was often so huge it easily came lower than those stupid pants. The cold also came with more cuddles which Kuroo wanted to enjoy, but he often felt himself overthinking about where his hands should be, or where Kenma’s hands were. Kenma often tucked his hands under Kuroo’s shirt to get to his skin. Cold hands seeking out warmth, he also had a habit of tucking his legs up, at least one always wrapping around Kuroo. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo knew he was taking it the wrong way, that was just how Kenma was, there was absolutely no need for him to get warm or feel anxious or wonder why Kenma slept in Kuroo’s bed more often than his own. He just needed to calm down, and get his mind out of the gutter. Kenma was family, and thinking about family like that was just wrong. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, after three months of thinking of Kenma like that, against his will, Kuroo was tired. His mind kept wandering to glimpses of Kenma’s skin; his pale thighs, slim neck, cute little stomach. He found himself feeling phantom touches; Kenma’s small hand splayed on his chest, or curled on his back, that feeling of his leg hooked over Kuroo’s hips, his mouth in Kuroo’s neck. Even the small sounds Kenma made, his huffs and sighs, his groans, and the very rare times Kenma saïd his name. Of course these were all taken out of context, but his dick didn’t care, and neither did Kuroo’s mind apparently, when he suddenly snapped and had the most realistic dream of fucking Kenma. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo shot up in his bed, suddenly waking up a groaning Kenma who had been lying on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kuro...” Kenma sighed grumpily, but it just went straight to Kuroo’s dick, which was already achingly hard. Kuroo shot out of bed, stumbling out of his room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-shower!” hé stammered before shutting the door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He quickly hopped into the shower, not giving the water time to warm up in hopes of the cold burn willing his erection down. It didn’t work, Kuroo was rock hard, and the icy water just seemed to be a reminder of Kenma’s hands which were always cold for some fucking reason. He switched to warm water, and began to stroke himself, the sooner he got rid of all this the sooner he could get Kenma out of his head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was easy to finish, extremely difficult to finish without the image of Kenma in his head, so he gave up and let them wash over him. And then also accepted the guilt that came moments after when he stood, cum still running down the drain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His day did not improve. Kenma had fallen back asleep before he went back, but Kuroo needed to get very far away from Kenma as soon as possible. He quickly got dressed and headed to the gym. He didn’t have class until 11 but he could pass a few hours at the gym until then. He hoped it would clear his head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t help, and he muddled through his classes before walking to Bokuto’s dorm to pout. It was terrible, what kind of sicko thought about their super duper best friend like that? He didn’t even like boys? Was he homophobic? Did he think just because Kenma was gay he would sleep with anybody?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo felt like shit, and probably looked like it too, with the way Bokuto approached him. If even rowdy Bokuto quietly sat down next to him then he was in a sad state of affairs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, bro,” Bokuto saïd in a normal voice, which was a whisper for him, “You know I love you, but you kind of just slumped in here, grabbed a beer and flopped on to the couch, and you haven’t spoken since.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, sorry,” Kuroo flushed at his lack of manners, “I’ll buy you another beer.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The beer is not the issue,” Akaashi spoke from the kitchen counter, “And you are always welcome, but why are you moping?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you and Kenma have a fight or something? Is there finally trouble in paradise,” Bokuto joker before his eyes flashed at Kuroo’s grimace, “There is? What happened! Did y’all finally have a fight?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re not fighting,” Kuroo groaned, and then took another swig of beer, “It would be so much better if we were.” Obviously, he and Kenma didn’t always agree, but most of their arguments ended pretty quickly with a compromise. Kuroo didn’t like unnecessary conflict and Kenma didn’t like to waste energy on arguing. They’d never had a fight that lasted more than a few hours. Even then they would stay by each other’s side. Kenma was too good, sweet even when he was mad at Kuroo. He buried his face in his palms, “I’m a terrible person, Bokuto.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you do? Reject Kenma’s confession?” Bokuto suggested, and Kuroo glared at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re back on this? I told you Kenma and I aren’t like that.” Kuroo sighed, was he really in a position to say that, after what he dreamt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto laughed, “I’m just teasing, you seem so sad, I’m trying to get you to laugh.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then say something funny,” Kuroo snapped before he was overcome by guilt. Bokuto looked down, and Akaashi was glaring at him. Guilt and fear. Bokuto may have been the muscle of their relationship but Akaashi was extremely protective of his boyfriend, “Look, Bo, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. You’re a great friend, bro. My best friend. I’m just acting weird because of some stupid dream.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” Bokuto perked up suddenly, always one to bounce back quickly, “I get that. I have weird dreams sometimes too. Like I’ll be stuck in jello, or my arms are wings, or every room I enter is a bathroom. But luckily Akaashi is right there to tell me it was a dream, right, Akaashi?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi gave a quick nod, eyes back on his book, but Bokuto lit up. He was whipped for Akaashi, had been since the boy first joined their volleyball team. Kuroo had to hear Bokuto whine about him for months before he finally asked Akaashi out. Bo was a good guy, much better than Kuroo. He bet that Bokuto never had sex dreams about Akaashi, well at least not until after they started dating. Wait. Kuroo shook his head. That implied Kuroo had a crush on Kenma, which he didn’t. He was just a filthy pervert. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what was your dream about?” Bokuto asked, and Kuroo froze. Of course, that was where this conversation was going to go. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo leveled a stare at Bokuto, “If I tell you, you have to pinky promise not to tell Kenma.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto offered his pinky, “Yeah, of course, dude.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo then looked to Akaashi, who Kuroo could tell was paying attention in how he was reading the same page continuously, “You too, Akaashi.” He was met with a pair of stone blue eyes. For someone who looked like an angel, Akaashi could be merciless. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As long as I don’t feel like Kenma is at risk,” he relented. That was fair, the two were fairly close. At first it had been more of an emergency ‘we’re both dealing with idiots support system’ bond but over the years it’d grown into something more. Kuroo knew if anyone was a danger to Kenma, including Kuroo, Akaashi wouldn’t hesitate to take them down, and Kuroo respected that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo nodded in agreement and then sighed, “I had a sex dream.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto laughed loudly, “That’s all? That’s no biggie I had a sex dream last week where Akaashi and I—“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let Kuroo speak, Kou,” Akaashi saïd softly, and Kuroo didn’t like the comprehension in the younger man’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo knocked back the rest of his beer at once, and then shut his eyes, “I had a sex dream about Kenma and it didn’t even come as a surprise because ever since he’s come to college all I can think about is him and I keep lewding him because I’m a big ugly pervert who is using his best friend for his dirty horny reasons.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When neither Bokuto or Akaashi made noise, Kuroo opened one eye, and hated what he saw. Bo was on the floor, mouth open as he clutched his stomach in near silent laughter. Even Akaashi was laughing at him. Grin hidden behind his small little hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re laughing?” Kuroo groaned, “It’s not funny!! I’m terrible! Just because Kenma is gay and doesn’t wear a lot of clothes around the house doesn’t give me permission to sexualize him!! It’s his home he has a right to be comfortable! And I’m straight!!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that, both of Kuroo’s asshole friends let out real laughter. “Kuroo, bro. You can’t still believe you’re straight.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh c’mon. You know I am. I like girls! I’ve dated girls before,” Kuroo saïd defensively. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve been single since our second year of high school, bro,” Bokuto clarified, “I think you maybe hooked up with one girl?? At a party during summer break before third year?? In which you were insanely drunk.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo didn’t like how Bokuto was making sense, “But I hooked up with her because I wanted to, it wasn’t a forced thing. I </span>
  <span class="s2">like </span>
  <span class="s1">girls. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think that matters,” Akaashi intercepted quietly, “I think that while you liked kissing girls. You like kissing Kenma more.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve never kissed Kenma before,” Kuroo pointed out. Not properly, on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But don’t you want to?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi was staring at him like he knew everything Kuroo didn’t. Bokuto had really gone and snagged himself a fucking oracle. He got up, and moved to the kitchen to grab something before he went back to the couch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he settled into the couch with the rest of Bokuto’s six pack, Kuroo popped one open and took a deep gulp before he spoke, “I’ll replace it and buy you an extra. But I think I’m having a crisis.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A crisis was putting it nicely as Bokuto and Akaashi, his angels, spent the rest of the day figuring out Kuroo’s sexuality and whatever the fuck his dream meant. So, apparently, a person could like girls, and like boys. Kuroo was probably one of those people, most likely. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was not an easy conclusion to come to, however. It took the use of pornhub, some sketchy quizzes, a lot of hard questions, and consistent reassurance that Kuroo wasn’t just faking it to fit in with his friends until he realized there was a very real chance that he liked boys. And then they hit a wall. While Kuroo could accept that he liked boys, he still knew that Kenma didn’t count. His dream had been a mistake born out of the fact that Kuroo just simply hadn’t been exposed to many guys. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto and Akaashi didn’t agree. They thought he was in love with Kenma, which he was, but not like that. They didn’t believe him, and were sure that this dream was the result of years of repressing his horny for Kenma. It wasn’t until after Akaashi had grown tired of Bokuto and Kuroo’s back and forth that they made progress. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you need to talk to Kenma,” Akaashi suggested. Bokuto and Kuroo froze, and he straightened at their attention, “I mean I’m not going to tell him, but it seems unfair that we now have a very detailed recount of your sex dream with Kenma and he has no idea. If you really feel guilty, you should tell him and apologize.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Kuroo was less drunk, he might’ve seen it for the trap it was. But after drinking for almost 5 hours straight, thinking was incredibly hard, and all his brain registered was a challenge.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are absolutely right, Akaashi,” Kuroo saïd, standing up, “I’m gonna tell him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi furrowed his brows, “Not right now?! It’s like 2am and you’re drunk? Spend the night and you can talk to him tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope,” Kuroo declared, “No time like the present. If I’m going to atone for my sins, I need to repent properly!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was at the door, deaf to their protest, “Don’t worry. You’ll know if it goes bad because I will need you to console my crying!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto, always one of his biggest supporters, waved at him, ”You know you always have my shoulder, bro. Good luck!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please do not keep moving around at this time of night,” Akaashi stayed, in his own little way of supporting, maybe, “It’s dangerous and you are extremely drunk.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo threw a finger gun at his friends before he exited their apartment, and then quickly put that as added points into his probably being a bisexual column. Bokuto and Akaashi weren’t too far away from him and Kenma, maybe a bit more than a five minute walk, but Kuroo found his mind drifting to Kenma. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">First, he was just glad that Kenma wasn’t here. Kuroo passed quite a few shady looking dudes on his way home, and while he wasn’t particularly worried about them being a threat, Kenma would’ve hated it. Kenma was very small, and he was aware that sometimes people mistook him for a girl due to his hair, and therefore avoided walking alone at night. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This ended up with him dragging Kuroo along for his late night snacks and such, but Kuroo didn’t mind. He was pretty sure he would sell his kidneys if Kenma asked, especially if he asked with that pouty lip and wide eyed thing he sometimes does. Kuroo has never been able to say no to that, and Kenma usually used that fact to his advantage. Kuroo didn’t think Kenma would want him to sell his kidneys though, because Kenma wasn’t evil. This train of thought finally landed Kuroo at his door, where he struggled with the keys for a moment before they finally worked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo could hear small noises coming from Kenma’s room, and wasn’t surprised that the small blond was awake. Kenma had been pulling all-nighters since middle-school, him staying up until 3 on a weeknight was more or less a given. What Kuroo didn’t expect were the noises that he was met with as he neared Kenma’s doors. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were obviously sex sounds. Was Kenma watching porn? He’d always been seemingly against it, but minds could change. Kuroo was about to knock before he heard it, his call to death. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, oh fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">oh fuck please, Kuro</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.” Kuro got hard so fast he got dizzy. That was Kenma, jacking off to him. If Kuroo was sober, he probably would’ve left, immediately, and considered bringing it up tomorrow after breakfast, but Kuroo was drunk, and questioning every aspect of his relationship. So, he sat in front of Kenma’s door and listened to his best friend masturbate like it was the gospel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could hear the slight creak of the bed, and a surprisingly sexy wet sound if he strained his ears, but mostly he just heard Kenma begging to be fucked. </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>By him</em>. </span>
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t that Kenma was terribly loud but he was just so fucking consistent, the river of babble that ran from his mouth all over Kuroo’s body begging to be fucked by Kuroo. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man of the hour however, was frozen. Kuroo wasn’t an idiot, he was studying medicine for fuck sake, but his brain buckled under the weight of today. He could be inside that room, fucking the lights out of Kenma— but he wouldn’t, couldn’t take advantage of his friend like that. They needed to talk things through. His moral compass was so strict he didn’t even touch his aching member, because that seemed to be crossing the line in his alcohol-addled brain. Because listening to your boyfriend— best friend!— listening to your best friend whine after your dick was totally okay. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then Kenma came. Kuroo only knew because the words stopped and were replaced by a high, sweet keen that forced a guttural sound out of Kuroo. Right after it escaped, Kuroo slapped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late. Shit, fuck, Kenma had heard him and now everything was ruined, he couldn’t move his legs wouldn’t work he could hear Kenma’s feet padding towards the door but his stupid legs wouldn’t movie and he needed to hide his boner immediately.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma opened his door and yelled when his eyes dropped to find an extremely flushed, extremely drunk Kuroo in front of him. Kuroo simply stared up at his best friend who seemed to be wearing one of the t-shirts he’d “borrowed” and that’s it. Nothing else. Kenma blushed red, and Kuroo waited for Kenma to kick him out. Instead, his face settled into a smirk. Kenma looked far too confident for a short man who still had a wobble in his legs from his earlier orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really sat here and listened to me jerk off?” Kenma asked, and Kuroo didn’t know what to do other than nod. Kenma giggled as he leaned forward to pull Kuroo inside, obviously in a post-orgasm high, “You pervert. If you wanted me, you could just come in.” Kuroo stumbled after Kenma, and let the shorter boy plop him onto the bed before crawling in his lap. Oh okay. Wait, no. Not okay. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yet. Kenma was staring into his eyes, small cold hands came to rest on his cheeks, “I was wondering when you would give in. You don’t have to be careful Kuroo.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, Kenma, we can’t,” Kuroo protested, and hated himself for it, “You’re not in the right state of mind.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma scoffed, “Says the drunk one, I know what I want, and you should know what I want after you heard me jerk off, you’re the only variable, Kuroo. Do you want me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even drunk, and very quickly sobering up, Kuroo knew that wasn’t a question he could answer in this state, so changed the topic, “I had a sex dream about you!” Kenma freezes and then Kuroo is blabbing again, “I know it’s weird and wrong for me to think of you like that when I’m supposed to be straight, and I just found out that I’m even into guys, but I think there’s a real chance I kind of love you, Kenma. So, if you aren’t disgusted by my perverted ways, I would like to date you, and also fuck you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Kuroo finished his speech, the adrenaline pumping through his body had sobered him up so his entire being was focused on Kenma. He had his forehead rested on Kuroo’s chest, and his breath hitched slowly. When Kenma didn’t speak, Kuroo lifted an arm to rub Kenma’s back, “What are you thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think we’re both idiots,” Kenma huffed, before he sat back, and Kuroo tried his best not to think about how Kenma was not wearing undies, “I thought we were already dating, and you were being careful with me. But you were just panicking over your sexuality.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo sat up straight, almost pushing Kenma off, “What!! We were dating??”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Obviously, not,” Kenma huffed, burying himself in Kuroo’s chest, “Just forget it. We can start now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No way, since when? For how long?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma sighed, “Are you going to let go of this if I don’t tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope,” Kuroo saïd, “I’ll ask you everyday until we die.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma sighed deeply, and then spoke, “Remember when I came out to you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo nodded, it would be difficult to forget. It was the first time Kenma had been so nervous around him since they were kids. One moment Kuroo had been monologuing about something stupid and the next he’d realized Kenma was literally shaking next to him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo had went into a panic, thinking it was something terrible, but Kenma had just overthought himself anxious.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were shaking because you thought I would hate you just because you were gay. Which is dumb. First off, because like half our team was already gay, and I’m best friends with Bokuto, who is extremely homosexual. Second off, you could literally commit a small genocide, and I don’t think I could hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma laughed, “I know that now, but I just got really nervous, but it wasn’t just because I liked boys; I liked you. I thought you might hate me for that, so when you looked at me with your dumb soft eyes and told me that ‘I love you no matter what’ bullshit... I figured I might have a chance, so remember what I asked you next?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, oh. Oh wait shit! Really?? Since then?” Kuroo asked, and Kenma nodded. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since then, Kuro,” Kenma hummed, and suddenly things made so much sense to Kuroo. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been a week before his graduation when Kenma had come out to Kuroo, and then shortly after held direct eye contact and asked, “Would you hate me if I liked you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo, being a dumbass, had thought it was hypothetical, and answered, “No, of course not. I’ll always love you, Kenma.” And in hindsight he could see how Kenma’s tears that followed may not have just been from panic but also relief. It had been over a year since then. Kenma graduated like five months ago, fuck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the same time, a million things made a lot more sense. The way Kenma was incredibly clingy (not that Kuroo minded at all) in the month before he went to college, how he’d called Kuroo almost everyday in the year he was away, even though he hated phone calls. It also explained his nonchalance with being damn near naked around Kuroo when he usually drowned himself in clothes. Finally, it explained tonight, “A whole year! We dated for over a year and you didn’t tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Apparently not, I guess I was just being dumb.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! No, I’m the dumb one, Kenma. I’m just confused, why didn’t you alert me sooner?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma frowned, “I thought my behavior gave it away, and you acted like a boyfriend. I’ve even introduced you as my boyfriend to people before? And you were okay with it?” Kuroo understood where Kenma was coming from, he guessed. But he’d thought Kenma was just being extremely comfortable. And he’d thought that Kenma was calling him his boyfriend to ward off creeps. Apparently, Kuroo was just really fucking stupid. Which was fine. He would make the extremely smart decision of now dating Kenma for the rest of his life. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really had no idea, did you?” Kenma asked sadly, fingers detangling the mess of Kuroo’s hair. Kuroo had never been a fan of sad Kenma, even less so when he was the reason for it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma, pulling him even closer, “No, but I do now, and I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to,” Kenma shook his head, his cheeks flushed lightly, “We can just start tonight. We’ll start from now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo scoffed. “And let our amazing year go to waste? Nope, it’s too late. We’ve been dating for a year and a half, kitty. That’s a lot of anniversaries I’ve got to make up. I say we start tonight.” Kuroo hummed softly, one hand running down Kenma’s back to grab a thigh, the other hand coming up to tangle a hand in Kenma’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm, and how would you say we go about that?” Kenma breathed. letting his full weight rest in Kuroo’s lap. Only two layers separating them, and Kuroo cursed the fact that he didn’t go commando like he usually did. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, let’s see. Chronologically?” Kuroo smiled, before pressing his lips to Kenma’s cheeks, “That’s our one week.” This was common, now. Around a year ago, Kenma had taken to pressing up on his tiptoes and leaning into Kuroo. It had taken a month of Kuroo giving him small pats and only getting a pouty Kenma in return before he realized what he wanted. It had only happened because Bokuto had pulled Akaashi in for a peck after doing a really good spike in beach volleyball, and Kenma had tugged Kuroo’s sleeve and pointed before he leaned in again. Kuroo hadn’t thought much of it, and done as he’d been asked. He really was so fucking stupid. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kissing, however, was new. And Kuroo savoured the sensation of Kenma’s lips on his own. It was like discovering water after you’d forgotten it existed. His body had yearned for it, but it wasn’t until he tasted it that he realized just how much he wanted. And, god did he want Kenma, but he had a plan. He broke away softly, peeving Kenma, in an attempt to appease him, he brushed a thumb across his cheek, “That’s our one month.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s our 100 days?” Kenma asked, rushed. It was one of the rare times Kenma hadn’t moved sloth-paced. How could he deny such energy?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gently laid Kenma on the bed before crawling above him, “Our 100 days?” He presséd his mouth to Kenma’s neck covering it in kisses, and then sucking. At the same time he let a hand wander down, pulling up his shirt that covered Kenma. He lifted it over Kenma’s thighs, thumb brushing his already hardening dick, but it wasn’t time for that yet. Kuroo lifted the shirt up more, until the prize was exposed. Kenma’s tummy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo placed his palm on Kenma’s stomach, and then spread his fingers. “I’ve always wanted to do this,” Kuroo admitted as he sat back on his hips, “Your tummy is so soft, and you have such a small waist.” He moved his hands so he had both hands on Kenma’s waist, and gawked at how his thumbs almost touched.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma did not seem impressed, “I can’t believe you’re neglecting my dick for my stomach.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, of course,” Kuroo hummed, letting his right had drift lower to grasp Kenma’s cock, “100 Days is about the tease, hinting at what comes after.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” Kenma saïd, but it came out as a gasp as his eyes shut at the sensation, “Then what’s this?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is a week after our 100 Days where I finally lose my patience and get you to let me touch you,” Kuroo declared, adoring the sight of Kenma under him like this. A year, a whole year of this. Kuroo would make up for it, or die trying. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” Kenma sighed, “That’s a very important milestone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was this love? Was it just being turned on by your accidental (now-purposeful) boyfriend making dumb jokes while you jerked him off? Was it the way Kuroo sped up because the sighs and gasped leaking out of Kenma were like diamonds to him?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you ready for our six-months?” Kuroo hummed, after Kenma started thrusting into his hands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Please</em></span>
  <span class="s1">,” Kenma gasped. It wasn’t quite what Kuroo had heard from behind the door, but it was close enough that Kuroo’s dick twitched. Even his body was under Kenma’s command. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, kitty,” Kuroo hummed before he lowered his mouth onto Kenma’s already hard member. It wasn’t particularly big, about average, but this was Kuroo’s first time with a guy, so he wasn’t able to get everything down. Luckily, what was too much was easily covered with Kuroo’s fingers wrapping around. It probably wouldn’t have mattered either way, if Kenma’s moans were anything to go by.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luckily, Kuroo had the foresight to pin Kenma’s hips before he’d swallowed him, so the younger wasn’t bucking his hips into his mouth. However, Kenma’s energy was instead directed into his hands, which were scrabbling into Kuroo’s hair, mercilessly tugging at his strands, yanking a moan out of Kuroo. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This caused an amazing groan from Kenma, who was now diverting all his energy into pulling Kuroo up and off, “Wait, come off, stop, <em>wait</em></span>
  <span class="s1">.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo removed himself from Kenma’s dick obediently, “Yes, kitty?” The words came out darker than he intended, but it turned out pleasing Kenma is his bread and butter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma is panting, and Kuroo can barely hide his smirk in time before Kenma is narrowing his eyes, “Don’t laugh. I’ve never had a blowjob before! This... it’s my first time, and it felt too good. I didn’t want to come yet.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The statement sobers Kuroo quickly, the smirk falling from his face. That’s right. First time. Kuroo had lost his virginity the summer before high school, and then spent his first year of high school going through girls like kleenex before settling on a girl for second year. So, he’d had probably a bit more than his fair share of sex. Technically, this was his first time with a guy, but it wasn’t nearly as big of a deal for Kuroo as it was for Kenma. He needed to make this special for him. If Kenma didn’t want to come yet then so be it. But Kuroo also remembers that for his first time, all he’d wanted was to cum. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you wanna cum yet?” Kuroo asked, and Kenma blushed before murmuring something into his chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In retaliation, Kuroo gave a kitten lick to Kenma’s cock, “I can’t hear you, kitten.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I... I kind of want to cum with you inside,” Kenma stated, aiming for monotone, but the waver in his voice was delicious. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh don’t worry. That’ll happen whether or not you cum with my mouth,” Kuroo saïd easily, rubbing circles into Kenma’s thighs with his fingers, “Which do you prefer?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma’s eyes widened before he nodded, “Both, please.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Order up,” Kuroo sung before diving down onto Kenma’s dick again. He laughed as Kenma slapped his head. Then, he focused on giving his boyfriend the best blowjob he’d ever experienced, which was fairly easy due to Kenma’s lack of, uh, experience. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma was falling apart within moments, and barely warned Kuroo in time for him to back off, his feet weakly nudging Kuroo away. As a consequence, Kuroo got cum on his hair, and some in his clothes, which made him realize he was still wearing clothes for some fucking reason. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo stripped as Kenma panted below him, a pile of mush that Kuroo was very proud of. Kuroo used his undershirt as a cum rag before he leaned back over Kenma. Kenma was so pliant at this point even his grip was weak as he pulled Kuroo down for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was somehow super sweet while also being hot as hell. Kenma didn’t seem perturbed that Kuroo had just had his mouth on his dick and invaded Kuroo’s mouth with his tongue. When they broke apart, there was a strand of spit still connecting them, and Kuroo groaned. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re killing me, Kenma.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lube.” That’s all Kuroo got in response, a command.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he was nothing if not obedient, following Kenma’s hand to where he pointed at a little bottle of lube on top of a dirty towel. Kuroo was suddenly struck by the reminder that not even an hour ago Kenma was just masturbating to the idea of being ruined by Kuroo, alright then. Kuroo wiped the lube with the edge of the towel before he popped up, joining Kenma on the bed once more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he settled himself between Kenma’s legs he looked up at the boy who still seemed to be in the midst of catching himself, “Do you want some more time to—“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If your fingers aren’t in me by the time I finish talking then I’ll do it my—“ Kenma growled before he was disrupted by Kuroo pressing a lubed up finger in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe tomorrow, I’ll watch you take care of yourself,” Kuroo saïd, trying and failing to hide his pleasure at being commanded by Kenma, “but tonight I’m the one that’ll be making you feel good. Okay kitty?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma nodded, and Kuroo almost came as Kenma opened his legs further with a sigh. Kenma was still kind of loose from his previous session, so Kuroo could focus a bit more on making Kenma feel good. He wasn’t 100% sure but if listening to Bokuto’s overtly detailed recounts of sex with Akaashi was anything to go by, there was a way to make Kenma tear up in pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sidebar; the week before Bokuto and Akaashi had real, proper sex was the most times Kuroo has seen Bokuto read, ever. Although the two had been sexually active for awhile, neither actually felt like putting in all the effort and preparation needed for the real deal, until Akaashi had decided he really, really wanted to. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only time Bokuto had studied harder was for their college exams. He’d scoured website after website, and dragged Kuroo along for the ride. He insisted the use of Kuroo’s brain was absolutely necessary. As a result, Kuroo really knew a bit too much about gay sex for a straight man (looking back, the clues were really just so blatant, hindsight was truly 20/20). </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All that to say, Kuroo knew fairly well how to make this enjoyable for Kenma, and put in his best effort to do so. Soon, he was up to three fingers, which seemed new to Kenma as he keened at the stretch. Kuroo slowed down, giving Kenma time to relax into the stretch, admiring his boyfriend as he did so. Even half-wrecked, Kenma was hot. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo had always known Kenma was attractive. He had silky hair and amazing eyes and the cutest little face scrunch, and in the past months he’d been noticing (and trying not to notice) how Kenma had long, pale legs and lips that would be perfect for kissing and how cute he was when he was flushed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, however, he was able to revel in it fully. Kenma’s toes curled in pleasure, and his whole torso was flushed. His mouth was shiny with drool and his eyes were watery. Even his normally flat and uninterested eyebrows had joined the party, furrowing in pleasure. His hands were burrowed in the sheets above his hair, so gorgeously open.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Kuroo could write thesis length papers (yes, the plural is intentional) on the sounds leaving Kenma’s mouth. For now, all you need to know is that they were better than any song that had ever existed and twice as harmonious. The river was back, of pleas and hums and groans, but this time there was no wall to dilute the river, it was pure now as it washed over Kuroo, sending his hand pumping over his own rock hard length. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma noticed and he loosed a hand from the sheet to grab at Kuroo, “Ready. I’m ready.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure, kitten?” Kuroo hummed, and Kenma nodded. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now. Condom, now,” he said demandingly. Kuroo laughed at the pout on Kenma’s mouth, but withdrew his hand obediently. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kitty is so demanding, tonight,” Kuroo cooed as he retrieved the condom from Kenma’s drawer, “And since when did you even have these?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t like cleaning up cum.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo laughed, “Of course.” He rolled the condom on, but as he sat in front of a ready, open, pliant, extremely fuckable Kenma, he paused. He needed to collect himself before he came immediately after entering. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Which anniversary is this?” Kuroo asked, “One year?” And Kenma groaned, reaching up to pull him down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kuro, please,” was groaned into his ear and Kuroo was helpless. He thrusted into Kenma slowly, the boy arching up into Kuroo in pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma whined scrabbling for purchase as Kuroo rocked in little by little. Kuroo peppered his face in kisses, trying to iron out the crease of his eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should I pull out?” Kuroo asked when Kenma’s grip on his arms didn’t seem to loosen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you’re fine, move,” Kenma huffed between pants. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Honestly, Kuroo was almost afraid to. It’d been probably years since he had sex, which in hindsight is a good thing, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he had accidentally cheated on Kenma, but it meant the tightness around his dick felt too good to handle. Kuroo wasn’t complaining, but he didn’t want this to be over so quickly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, for Kenma’s sake as well as his own, he start off with languid thrusts. More focused on savoring the friction than hammering into his boyfriend like he desired. Kenma melted under it, warm with the pleasure of penetration joined with the heat of Kuroo’s kisses. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo found himself to be a bit lost in Kenma’s heat, the feeling of the boy around him so much better than the half-assed sensations his dream had come with.Kenma contracted every time he withdrew, as if he couldn’t stand the idea of being empty, and Kuroo obeyed, filling him throughly everytime. As he eased into the sensation, it was easier to go a little more roughly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma didn’t seem to mind, positively groaning in response to Kuroo’s harder thrusts. Even murmuring those sweet words. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, like that, please just right there, don’t stop.” Kuroo picked up the pace slightly, and Kenma came to hook his legs around Kenma’s waist. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he began to properly fuck into Kenma, Kuroo’s dick must’ve nudged Kenma’s prostate because he finally, finally, moaned Kuroo’s name in that sweet, lilting voice. Of course, Kuroo did the sensible thing and adjusted accordingly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say my name again, please, kitty,” he panted into Kenma’s ear, and he could feel himself nearing the edge. He wrapped a palm around Kenma’s dick, pumping in tandem with his thrust. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Kuro, oh, Kuro, one more, please</em>,</span>
  <span class="s1">” Kenma’s hips were stuttering as he met Kuroo thrust for thrust. Kuroo pushed a little harder, sped up his hand as he aimed to make Kenma complete before he did. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luckily, it came soon enough. Kenma’s nails latching onto Kuroo’s back as his voice broke once more, his incessant mumbling halting as he came across their chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo came almost immediately after, groans muffled into Kenma’s neck as Kenma milked him in his aftershocks. Kuroo thinks it might’ve been the best orgasm he’d ever had. He slipped out and off of Kenma. Tying the condom and throwing it in the general area of the waste basket. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma finally opened his eyes, and Kuroo searched, looking for regret or disgust. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you hate me?” Kuroo asked, turning on his side to face Kenma. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma furrowed his brows, “Why would I hate you? I literally just had sex with you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well,” Kuroo fumbled over his words, “I’ve been a terrible boyfriend, haven’t I? Did I even celebrate our actual 1 year anniversary? I don’t know the number date of when we got together. Also, I confessed to you and then immediately had sex with you. Was that rushing it??”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo was met with an almost blank stare from Kenma, but he’d had a decade of practice on reading Kenma’s ‘blank’ stares. He was becoming agitated, which wasn’t what Kuroo wanted at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess what I’m trying to say is, I understand if you’re mad at me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma snorted before turning to lean into Kuroo, wrapping his arms around the taller man, “Kuroo, I’m not mad. I was a little embarrassed at first. It was like I was some school girl who had a relationship thought up in her head, if anything you should be mad.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I already told you, I could never be mad at you,” Kuroo comforted, “And I did act like a boyfriend, I was just too stupid to see it. Even Bokuto realized before me. So, really this is an educational lesson. What have we learned?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Make sure to masturbate in front of your boyfriend as soon as you start dating so he understands your relationship.” Kuroo choked as Kenma declared it boldly, a feral smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo shook his head. “No... no. The lesson was to always clearly communicate our feelings.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” Kenma hummed, cheeks puffed out, “That, too, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m still confused about one thing though, what about our anniversaries? Why weren’t you mad at me when I didn’t do anything for our 1st year?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well,” Kenma blushed, “We got together a week before you graduated, March 14th, by the way. Well, I’m fairly low maintenance. For our 100 days you took me to the beach, in real life. So, that was fun, although I think you just wanted to go now. Then you were away in school, but remember I called you, and you said I sounded sad so you came back to visit me? That was the weekend of our 6 month. When you came for winter break remember you brought back like all these little trinkets for me? I figured that was making up for lost time, and for our 1 year...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma trailed off, and when Kuroo looked down he was flushed bright red, and a little glassy eyed. “Kenma?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fake blond shook his head, “Remember you stayed for a full seven days for my graduation? And you slept over my house the whole time?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I missed you,” Kuroo complained, “And it was your big week!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not complaining, dumb dumb,” Kenma sighed, “But the day of our anniversary was actually the day after i graduated and the day before you left. You let me sleep in, and then when I woke up you’d already made me apple pancakes, and we spent the whole day relaxing at home. When we went to sleep on the couch you carried me up to bed and cuddled with me there. It was perfect, probably the best anniversary I could’ve asked for.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kenma...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But that’s why I love you, Kuroo. You give me exactly what I need, even if you don’t know I need it. So, I might be embarrassed about it for the next month or so, but I’m not mad at you,” Kenma said sternly, staring down Kuroo. When Kuroo nodded, signaling his understanding, Kenma’s eyes lit up. “Besides, you’ve made up any mistakes by fucking me just now. I think that was the best first time ever in history.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo laughed, “I think that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma snorted, “Now that’s an achievement.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you slut-shaming me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your words not mine.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mean, kitty!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma stiffened and shook his head, “You cannot call me that anymore. That’s a sex name now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo pouted, “But that’s my favorite one? What about kitten?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma seemed to weigh it, “Acceptable, for now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” Kuroo hummed in agreement, before moving to get up, “However, this dirt is not acceptable.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma whined, “Just leave it, I’m tired.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kenma’s there’s cum on your stomach.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Deal with it in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was met with a glare as Kuroo got up. When he returned with a damp cloth, Kenma was curled up, half asleep. Kuroo’s heart melted as his eyes blinked open as Kuroo wiped him down. There was a pout on his mouth as he pulled weakly at Kuroo.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sleep, now,” he mumbled, and Kuroo tutted. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wouldn’t you rather sleep in a clean bed? We can go to my room. It’ll feel better when you wake up.” Kuroo’s attempt at luring Kenma worked, and he allowed himself to be lifted. Of course, Kuroo worked out for volleyball, but he would be lying if he didn’t also put in effort to make sure he could always pick Kenma up. It was a necessary skill, really, when the younger man had such a bad habit of falling asleep anywhere. If Kuroo also enjoyed the sensation of Kenma instinctively wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck then so be it, he was allowed that now. Boyfriends picked up their boyfriends, this was normal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo let the word slide over his tongue as he set Kenma down, coaxing him into the boxers (the tiny ones he could now properly appreciate) and Kenma’s favorite shirt of his. When he got himself dressed and laid next to a huffy Kenma he ran a hand down his side. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My boyfriend is a dirty kitten,” Kuroo purred more to himself, but Kenma’s gave flushed even as he kept his eyes closed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re on thin fucking ice with that nickname, Kuroo.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Vibes are Immaculate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo gets bullied. Leave him alone. Accidentally dating your subconscious love of your life for a year is an easy mistake to make!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you thought this was a kuroo rn fuc!!! you fools!!!! bokuaka reigns supreme!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day was a Saturday, luckily, because Kuroo had no intention of attending classes after the day he’d had yesterday. When he woke up Kenma was awake, but burrowed in his side with his switch. Once Kenma realized he was awake, he looked up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were asleep forever,” Kenma complained, “I’m hungry, and Bokuto called.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo just nodded sleepily before he wrapped his arms around Kenma, and sighed happily, “You’re my boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, not if you’re going to be embarrassing about it,” Kenma grumbled as he wriggled out of Kuroo’s hold. He sat up and made his way to the kitchen and Kuroo followed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon, kitten,” Kuroo groaned, “Can’t I be excited?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma’s remained silent, but offered up his lips when Kuroo leaned down for a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pancakes?” Kuroo hummed as he leaning to the fridge. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma hummed in agreement as he hopped on the table. The two chattered agreeably as Kuroo cooked, and discussed their plans for the day. It wasn’t until Kuroo mentioned grocery shopping that he remembered Kenma’s earlier words. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bokuto called?!” Kuroo shot out of the chair and went to get his phone. It was plugged in and Kuroo melted as he realized Kenma must’ve plugged it in when he woke up. Then he focused back on the task, at hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was it that important?” Kenma asked, shocked by Kuroo’s sudden outburst, “I told you when you woke up.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, it’s just that before I came home, I was with Bokuto and Akaashi, and as far as they’re concerned I was just simping over you,” Kuroo explained, “They don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Akaashi knew. He pulled me aside one time and asked if the outing we were on was a double date. I wasn’t sure, so I just maybe. So he at least knows I’m interested in you,” Kenma spoke calmly, ignoring Kuroo’s face as his jaw dropped. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you kidding me???!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma’s shook his head, “What would I gain from lying?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bokuto is dating a devil disguised as an angel,” Kuroo swore under his breath before laying face down on the table, “He knew all this and let me sit there and get incredibly drunk because I felt so confused about our relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma patted a sympathetic hand to his head, “There, there.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I feel like you’re mocking me, kitten.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe a little bit.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo sat up with a pout before he straightened up, “We’re gonna go visit them.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just told you I have plans, Kuroo,” Kenma sighed as he got up and placed their plates in the sink. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo snorted, “I’m 100% sure you can play Animal Crossing at their house.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Didn’t you say you had to go grocery shopping?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to drop a case of beer off to them anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma leaned on the counter, “Kuroo...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon...” Kuroo hummed, “Besides I’m sure Bokuto misses you, you haven’t seen him in like four days. You know how clingy he is.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shouldn’t you want to keep your boyfriend away from clingy guys?” Kenma huffed out in response, but let Kuroo wrap his hands around him anyway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo laughed, “Bokuto is not a threat. As long as Akaashi exists, I think he’ll only have his eyes on one guy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma has to relent, because it was true. If Akaashi hadn’t made him promise to graduate university first, Bokuto would’ve slapped a ring on him the day they started dating. Even now, it wasn’t uncommon for him to check if it was still too soon. Bokuto was a one man dog in human form. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was besides the point however, as Kuroo focused on Kenma’s complaint, “But does my little kitten like when I scare the big bad guys away?” Kuroo let his voice drop, and savoured Kenma’s reaction. He was allowed this now, the teasing touches and words and the dirty thoughts that bloomed from Kenma’s flushed cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo chucked as Kenma pushed out of his arms, “You’re such a pervert.” The fake blond was obviously flustered, but he was never one to let Kuroo win easily. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you going?!” Kuroo called out as Kenma disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To shower!” Kenma called from his room before showing up at the door, “You made me filthy last night.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo pouted, “Hey! I’m the reason you didn’t wake up covered in cum. Can I get credit for that?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Depends on how I feel when I come out of the shower,” Kenma hummed indignantly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we shower together?” Kenma paused at Kuroo’s question. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma seemed to think for a minute, before his cheeks flushed, and he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re not actually that mad at me,” Kuroo hummed cheekily as he followed Kenma. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Keep your hands to yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo did not. He found that the image of a warm and wet Kenma was too much to handle and Kenma didn’t complain too much when Kuroo’s hands wandered. Kenma especially didn’t complain when Kuroo got on his knees and gave him a blowjob. However, Kenma did complain as they got dressed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe I spent a year thinking you weren’t getting physical because you were shy. You’re a horn dog,” Kenma complained as he sat on Kuroo’s bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo tossed a shirt over his head, “If it really makes you uncomfortable, I can slow down, or stop.” Kuroo looked to Kenma for a response but found the blond staring at his chest, and smiled. “Kitten?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Kenma simply stated, “I’m cool with whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo smiled, “You like it just as much as I do, kitten.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma stood up, “C’mon, we should try to get there before the rush.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo happily let Kenma lead him out of their apartment. It was common for him and Kenma to hold hands, so the sensation shouldn’t have felt so refreshingly new, but Kuroo was whipped, so he savoured how Kenma’s hands intertwined with his own. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once at the grocery store, Kuroo had difficulty focusing on the task, simply following Kenma around as he followed the list, sometimes directing the younger man to the right aisle. Kuroo was usually in charge of shopping but he was a bit too busy swooning over his boyfriend to be of much help. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kuroo, stop staring,” Kenma deadpanned, and Kuroo just smiled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not my fault you’re pretty,” Kuroo retorted. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it is your fault that you’re becoming useless. I need you to grab that box for me,” Kenma pointed at some cereal on the top shelf. Kuroo’s smile grew. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma wasn’t really short, especially not compared to a shrimp like Hinata who was a third year that barely hit 5’5, it was mostly that Kuroo was really tall. Still, he greatly enjoyed helping Kenma with his height. Kuroo plucked the box down before handing it to Kenma, accompanied by a short kiss </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo was aware that he may be slightly pushing it due to the way Kenma refuses to make contact, and fell back slightly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s next on the list?” He asked, and settled himself back behind the cart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think this says macaroni?? Your handwriting is terrible. I don’t know how you’re passing your classes when all your notes must be chicken scratch,” Kenma complained. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, there are studies connecting a decrease in handwriting quality to an increase in intelligence, y’know?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma didn’t know, and Kuroo excitedly told him about an article that Bokuto had sent him detailing the exact science between handwriting and intelligence. He highly doubted that Kenma was as fascinated by the science of it as he was, but he still hummed and nodded, and asked questions. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were almost done fairly quickly. Only one more item left when Kuroo ran into a guy from his Monday afternoon lecture. His name was Tameko, if he remembered right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Kuroo,” he said, Tameko was fairly friendly, and always returned the pens he had burrowed from Kuroo, “Thanks for sending me the notes from this week. I swear mines just disappeared.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo smiled, “No problem, I owe you for last month.” Tameko laughed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I still can’t believe you fell asleep mid-lecture and the professor didn’t even notice. Oh, hey,” he stuck out a hand towards Kenma, who had been standing quietly by Kuroo, “I’m Tameko. I don’t think we’ve met before.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma stuck out a quiet hand, “Kenma.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tameko leaned in and Kenma drew back, before things could get too bad Kuroo stepped in, “Yeah, this is my boyfriend, he’s even more of a homebody than I am.” Kenma relaxed as Kuroo draped a hand over him. “Actually, we’re supposed to be meeting with some friends so we should probably go. It was nice seeing you, though.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Same for you,” Tameko said agreeably, “see you on Monday!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they walked away, Kenma had a little smile on his face. Kuroo quirked an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you smiling?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma reached up as if he were unaware, “You called me your boyfriend and meant it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo’s heart melted, “You’re so cute, kitten.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up,” Kenma quipped, but he allowed Kuroo to keep his arm draped over his shoulder, so Kuroo took what he could get. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They left the store fairly quick after that, and it wasn’t that much farther until Bokuto’s place. As they neared it, however, Kuroo had an idea. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, what if we pranked Bokuto and Akaashi,” Kuroo suggested. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Akaashi never told me you liked me. Think about how quickly this could’ve ended, if Akaashi said something. He knew I liked you before I even knew!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why Bokuto, too?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He laughed when I told him about the dream,” Kuroo pouted, “Besides you know he wants to do whatever Akaashi does.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma nodded, “I guess. Besides, Akaashi told me you were sleeping over. If I would’ve known you were heading home I would’ve been quieter.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As if you have that ability,” Kuroo laughed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’d be surprised.” Kenma said calmly, but it had Kuroo pausing in his steps.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kitten, are you trying to tell me that you’ve masturbated while I was in the apartment?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, how are we going to prank them again?” Kenma asked, an incredibly weak attempt at changing the subject. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo laughed, “Why is that so hot? Why are you so hot?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His question was not rewarded with an answer, but a glare from Kenma, so he decided to focus on the planning. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they entered the apartment it was Akaashi who answered the door. Immediately, Kenma was rushed by Bokuto, who lifted him into a hug. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ken-bro!!!” Bokuto set a flustered Kenma down, “I haven’t seen your in forever!! How was last night?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Last night?” Kenma furrowed his brows in confusion, just as they’d planned. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Behind Kenma, Kuroo drew his hand across his neck, “What are you talking about Bo?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi, always one to catch on quickly started to speak up but Bokuto was always an unstoppable force. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Remember last night you were moping over your sex dream about Kenma? You literally left last night to tell him about it? How drunk were you?” Bokuto asked with his usual hearty laugh. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t until Kenma whipped around to Kuroo and demanded, “What?!” that Bokuto realized he’d made a mistake. Kuroo would’ve been afraid, if he didn’t know any better.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it never popped up...” Kuroo mumbled in mock anxiety, “It’s not as bad as you think.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh really?” Kenma saïd incredulously, “I can’t believe it never popped up, Kuroo. It’s obviously something that you can just slip into conversation!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi nervously smiled, “Well this is just a big misunderstanding. Right, Bokuto?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I misunderstood Kuroo’s intentions. I thought he was my friend but really he’s just a pervert!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it really my fault when all you wear are those skimpy shorts?? Maybe if you put on some fucking clothes!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no,” Bokuto began to sulk, “I’ve made a mistake.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi furrowed his brows, “Kuroo! Kenma! You’re being childish!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The only mistake I ever made was sleeping in the same bed as this perv!” Kenma shouted, storming deeper into the apartment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo crossed his arms, “You didn’t mind being in bed with me last night.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma whirled around angrily, but there was a small smile on his face, “Oh well, that was because the sex was pretty good.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that, Akaashi whipped his head around from where he’d been glaring at Kuroo. Bokuto poked his head up from where he’d been curled into the couch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they wheeled back to look at Kuroo, he was holding up a peace sigh and poking his tongue out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pranked ya!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi swung a punch into Kuroo’s shoulder, “You scared the crap out of me!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo dissolved into laughter, flopping onto the couch. Bokuto wasn’t as amused, looking at Kenma with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, I didn’t mess things up?” Bokuto was truly baby at times like these, and Kenma nodded. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re fine.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile, Akaashi was glaring at Kuroo, “You’re evil, Kuroo.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me? You knew Kenma’s liked me this whole time! I was a sad blob of a person and you withheld this truth!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi looked offended, “I was minding my business.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We don’t do that in this household.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi snorted, “You don’t that in this household. The rest of us are normal.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be nice to be, I brought you that nice tasting alcohol you like!” Kuroo pleaded, and Akaashi bent down to Kuroo’s grocery bags to rummage. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he found the desired six pack, he also took the other one of beer and headed towards the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still don’t understand?” Bokuto sighed, arms around Kenma who was being used as his personal emotional safety human until Akaashi returned. Kenma didn’t seem to bothered, thumbs tapping away at his phone, “Everuthing turned out perfect right? You confessed, you had sex. No need for a prank.” Bokuto was pouting, and when Akaashi came back to soothe him, Kenma was finally freed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look what you’ve done,” Akaashi accuséd Kuroo as Kenma settled under his arm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, Bo,” Kuroo sighed, “Things didn’t go perfect. I confessed, but only to being an idiot. It was quite embarrassing.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto took a break from burying his face in Akaashi’s neck to look up, “Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve been dating for over a year.” It left Kenma’s mouth calmly as he rummages through his backpack, but there was a flush on his face that was noticeable to the men who’d known him for so long. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” Bokuto shot up, almost misplacing Akaashi. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a funny story, actually,” Kuroo sighed, “It turns out that Kenma actually asked me out a while ago. However in the moment I kind of took it as a reassurance thing. But I said yes, and I meant that shit, and that’s kind of why I was put in this predicament in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto, who was laughing to the point of tears, unfolded himself, “Oh, bro. Not a good move on your part.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was an extremely brilliant move on my part. My subconscious brain knew I had a crush and prepared me to date him before I was even conscious of it. Really, rather smart thinking.” Kuroo tried to explain as Bokuto giggled across the couch from him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma, however, was not having it. “Big words coming from the guy who thought me wrapping myself around him as I slept in his bed was friendship stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo sputtered in indignation as Akaashi snorted, “I swear you guys did other couple stuff too. Didn’t you used to kiss him on the cheeks, too?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, those were just pecks. Friendly pecks!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaaahi hummed disbelievingly as he drank a sip of water, “Then how come Bokuto didn’t get any?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Bokuto urged on, “Why didn’t I get any.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bokuto is dating you!” Kuroo protested.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi shrugged, “Shouldn’t have mattered if it was just a friendly thing.” Kuroo flustered at the loop he tied himself in, luckily he was given a short reprieve as Akaashi set a hard stare on Bokuto. “That being said, friendly pecks do not exist and if you kiss anyone other than children and family, I will not marry you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got it, captain,” Bokuto declared, “These lips are all yours ‘Kaashi!” Akaashi acceptée the over-excited kiss that was bestowed upon him with the energy of an old cat with new children. Maybe he wasn’t exactly smiling, but the fact that he simply accepted it showed how much he loved him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys are so cute,” Kuroo gushed, “Can I have a kiss, kitten?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma didn’t even bother to look up, “I told you, you’re on thin ice with that name, Kuroo.” His tone was cold and unforthcoming, but he was snuggled under Kuroo’s arm with one leg set over Kuroo’s knee.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Big words from someone who’s halfway in my lap, kitty,” Kuroo purred and Kenma tensed up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There will be no sexual activity in this household,” Akaashi suddenly declared, “I’ve realized that if you guys were that mushy as a non-couple, you guys are going to be x-rated pretty fucking soon.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No sexual activity sounds like a lie, Akaashi,” Kenma’s sighed, sneakily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi blushed and headed towards the kitchen, “Do you want something to drink?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think it’s cute,” Bokuto hummed after they’d rattled off their order to Akaashi, “Especially thé nicknames! Kitten and kitty! I should come up with one for ‘Kaashi!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well,” Kuroo said with faux intellect, “A nickname needs to have a history behind it. I’ve called Kenma ‘kitten’ since we were kids and he would curl up during our sleepovers. At first, I thought he was just cold, and I’d put more blankets, but no. Even in summer he’d just curl up. So, kitten. Kitty, is fairly new though. Last halloween Kenma wore this killer cat ears and tail combo and he even had a fucking collar... oh my fucking god.” Kuroo slowly trailed off as he further realized the strength of his stupidity. “You wore that to spite me!!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It wasn’t to spite you, it was to tease you,” Kenma corrected, “Akaashi helped, although he didn’t know why. I hoped that if I looked, y’know, appealing enough something could happen.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo placed a kiss on the crown of Kenma’s head, “You always look appealing, Kenma, but that night you looked like hell had wrapped you up in a pretty little package so you could drag me down with you. I was so afraid to drink in case I got too drunk and couldn’t hold myself back!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Funnily enough, that’s exactly what I hoped would happen,” Kenma claimed, “You wouldn’t even give me pecks that day. So, I figured you’d have to be inebriated to stop overthinking.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, I’m so stupid,” Kuroo buried his face in his palms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi returned, doling our beverages, “So you’ve realized.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t like mean Akaashi.” Kuroo complained.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t like sad Bokuto,” Akaashi snapped back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo shrugged, “A necessary evil for vengeance.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vengeance for what? Your stupidity? It’s not our fault you didn’t realize you were dating your boyfriend,” Akaashi scolded him, settling into Bokuto, “Leave my boyfriend out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not that stupid...” Kuroo pouted, “I’m studying medicine! That requires big boy brains.” Akaashi snorted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon, Kuroo,” Kenma said with a sly smile, “Even Bokuto knew we were dating before you did, and that’s extremely telling.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo nodded in defeat as Bokuto popped his head up, “Why is it telling?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No reason,” Kenma excused, the heat of Akaashi’s gaze reminding him to be careful. They’d already made Bokuto kind of sad earlier. If they pushed it, they might be banned from this apartment. “Hey, Bo. Do you want me to teach you how to make a tarantula island?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that, Bokuto lightened up, “Yeah, let me go get my switch!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the overgrown puppy bolted out of the room, Kuroo bower his head, “Besides the prank, I really am thankful for your words last night. You helped me figure out a lot. If it weren’t for you, who knows how long the mishap would’ve gone on?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I helped too, right?” Bokuto grinned as he plopped himself inbetween Akaashi and Kenma on the couch. It was a tight fit. Akaashi threw his legs over Bokuto to add some space. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo fist-bumped Bokuto, “You know it, bro. Now that I’m dating Kenma, you’re officially my number one bro.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto’s eyes sparkled, “Bro?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bro.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bro....”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo nodded, “Bro.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before it could continue, Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s hand, “Bokuto didn’t you want to show me that new path you made in Animal Crossing?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That distracted Bokuto easily enough, and soon they were pouring over the two screens as Kenma showed him his tarantula trapping method. He had the blond tucked comfortably in his side, hands free to roam as they’d desired and Kuroo was suddenly really appreciative of Bokuto and Akaashi. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’d got him over months of anxiety with booze, a slap to back and a simple ‘you like boys, dumbass’ and now he was quite possibly in heaven. This was, of course, ignoring the fact that he hadn’t done any schoolwork in the past two days and Sunday would be hell for him. But otherwise, things were good. Things were great.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a few of you wanted this and so i wrote it :). i just really like the idea of them kuroo being recklessly clowned by the people he loves. i also wanted to delve into this bokuaka a bit more i love their dynamic!!! but yeah hope you enjoyed!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Would y’all want bokuaka’s reaction to this??? or nah??? Anyway hope you enjoyed!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>